Cumpleaños Feliz
by Lipurogry
Summary: Cuando los países latinos planean celebrar el cumpleaños de E.E.U.U y Venezuela el mismo día, en una fiesta donde todo el mundo va a ir. ¿Lograran hacer que la fiesta no se convierta en la 3era Guerra Mundial? ¿Y salir enteros?
1. El plan

Cumpleaños Feliz

Cuando los países latinos planean celebrar el cumpleaños de E.E.U.U y Venezuela el mismo día, en una fiesta donde todo el mundo va a ir. ¿Lograran hacer que la fiesta no se convierta en la 3era Guerra Mundial? ¿Y salir enteros?

Hetalia y Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen

…

Era un 15 de junio, y todos los sudamericanos desde Argentina hasta Perú –exceptuando a Venezuela- estaban en casa de Colombia.

Todas las naciones se encontraban en la sala, expectantes.

—Debemos hacer los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Venezuela— Exclamo Bolivia — será dentro de unas semanas y hay que preparar todo. Debe ser una fiesta mejor que la del año pasado— la sala se sumio en silencio, recordando la gran cantidad de alcohol, Inglaterra semi-desnudo con un delantal y el mandil únicamente…

Si definitivamente debía ser mejor que la del año pasado, pensaron.

—Pero ¿No olvidan que el cumpleaños del Gringo es un día antes? ¿Qué tal si trata de colarse en la fiesta? — argumento una chica de pelo castaño y ojos miel, Uruguay.

—¡Che! ¡Entonces lo pateamos devuelta a su país! Así ha sido siempre, cada vez que trata de arruinar nuestras fiestas. —Replico Martin, como si eso fuera un asunto sin importancia.

—Pero esas fiestas NUNCA han sido fiestas de cumpleaños, precisamente— Añadió Chile, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Martín.

—¡No te metas, enano chileno! —

—¡Callate, Argentino de segunda! —

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! —

—Tal como lo oíste, imbécil— como siempre, volvieron a golpearse mientras todos se alejaban, por el bien del mundo

Colombia suspiro, mientras miraba a Brasil con desesperación.

—Lucas Luciano Da Silva, tus primos se están matando ¿¡Y tu no haces nada!? — él se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—Nada de lo que yo les diga/haga detendrá la pelea, Mariana—

Uruguay se tapo la cara con las manos. Sus hermanos eran idiotas pero juntos…crearían el Reino Universal de los Imbéciles, con Alfred de embajador internacional, pensó.

…

—Muy bien, ahora que algunos volvieron a ser personas "decentes" — Dijo México, mirando enojado a Argentina y a Chile que estaban sentados en un sofá, pero vendados —Quiero anunciar la decisión que tomamos de forma autóctona, mientras ustedes no estaban—

—¡¿Qué?! Eso no es válido, tramposo — haciendo caso omiso, siguió hablando

—Haremos una fiesta d cumpleaños doble, para Estados Unidos y Venezuela— afirmo— y los juntaremos, para que hagan una tregua—

La cara de todos era de terror e incredulidad, imaginándose la escena. Un escenario apocalípticamente terrorífico

Eso no podía ser bueno, para nada bueno. Pero debían darse prisa, antes de que llegara el cumpleaños de Helena

…

Nota de autor:

Este es el fic que hice por conmemoración de la independencia de Estados Unidos (4 de julio de 1776) y Venezuela (5 de julio de 1811). Aunque Alfred es mayor que Helena por una buena cantidad de años (ancianito! *Risa burlona*)

Hasta pronto,

Samira Gry

…


	2. La Fiesta Parte I

Cumpleaños Feliz

Cuando los países latinos planean celebrar el cumpleaños de E.E.U.U y Venezuela el mismo día, en una fiesta donde todo el mundo va a ir. ¿Lograran hacer que la fiesta no se convierta en la 3era Guerra Mundial? ¿Y salir enteros?

Hetalia y Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen

…

Días después, Bolivia fue a visitar a su hermana mayor. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa tocó.

La morena vio a su hermano con sorpresa

—Mateo, ¿Qué se te ofrece?, pensé que estabas con tu Jefe— Lo saludo, un poco sorprendida— Anda pasa, no te quedes allí parado—

El boliviano entro en la casa, algo avergonzado.

—Perdón que te moleste, pero necesitaba hablar contigo un rato, ya sabes…sobre los viejos tiempos— así empezaron a hablar sobre distintas cosas: anécdotas de la infancia, situaciones en sus países…

El objetivo era evitar que Venezuela sospechara sobre el "plan secreto"

Y por cierto… ¿Cómo les iba a los demás?

…

…

En casa de Uruguay el resto hacia los preparativos, Brasil veía la lista de víveres, mientras Colombia veía la lista de invitados.

—Patricia— Llamo México a la Uruguaya — ¿Por qué nos estas ayudando a hacer este suicidio? — La aludida sonrió

—Pagaría para ver esa fiesta, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo—

Colombia veía la lista: **España** (él tenía que ir, después de todo era su papá), **Bielorrusia** (diablos…), **Polonia**, **Lituania**, **Austria**, **Hungría** (debían confiscarle las cámaras, o cualquier cosa sospechosa), **Japón **(lo mismo que Hungría), **Italia Romano** (su "tío", porque ni muerto quería que lo llamaran "mamá"), **Italia Veneciano**, **Alemania **(Romano los iba a matar), **Rusia**, **Albania**, **Andorra**, **Bélgica**, **Bulgaria**, **Dinamarca, Estonia, Suecia, Finlandia, Francia** (debían vigilarlo de cerca), **Grecia, Irlanda, Islandia, Letonia, Luxemburgo, Moldavia, Noruega, Portugal** (su tía), **Inglaterra **(restringirían el alcohol, ¿Tal vez?), **Rumania, Suiza, Países Bajos, Turquía, Ucrania, Vaticano** (¿¡Hasta ella estaría ahí!?), **Liechtenstein, San Marino, Mónaco, Emiratos Árabes Unidos, Irán** (Oh Dios, tendría que recordar que no vieran a Estados Unidos)…

Y ese era solo el inicio de la lista.

—Eh, Daniel— Dijo la colombiana a su hermano— Tú vas organizar la fiesta en tu casa — el otro lo miro confundido.

—¿Por qué en mi casa? —

—Porque si quieren matar a Alfred, puede cruzar tu frontera y evitamos el derramamiento de sangre, por mucho que lo deteste—

…

_Horas después _

México había ido a su casa, consternado.

¿Cómo debía ser la seguridad en la fiesta? ¿Debía pedirle armas prestadas a Suiza?

El sitio era una Mansión de tres pisos, propiedad de Daniel, con una tarima en el jardín trasero (instalada para la ocasión)

Llamo a algunos militares, organizando estrategias para proteger el sitio. Esto era solo uno de los primeros preparativos.

Solo quedaba rezar

…

Lucas Luciano, por su parte, estaba en su casa llamando a toda empresa de víveres –nacional o internacional- que conocía. El estrés lo enloquecía, no sabía que organizar una fiesta sería tan complicado pero por lo menos ya tenía la mitad de la lista resuelta.

Se recostó en el sofá, muy agotado hasta que alguien comenzó a llamarlo.

—¿Diga? — Pregunto, a medida que escuchaba se enderezó —¿Qué? ¿Manuel y Martin? ¿Cuándo?, tranquilízate Julián ya voy a calmar a esos locos. —

…

Argentina, Chile y habían ido a casa de México, para ayudar con la decoración –bueno, al menos intentarlo-

Colocaban las banderas de Estados Unidos y Venezuela, ignorándose desde cada pared opuesta. El rubio argentino decidió empezar a molestar al castaño.

Lo empezó acechar por la espalda, con una sonrisa macabra. Ya estaba suficientemente cerca para asustarlo cuando…

¡ZAS!

Un chileno enojado se le lanzo al cuello, tratando de ahorcarlo

—¿¡QUÉ PRETENDIAS HACER, PERVERTIDO!? — Le grito, alarmando a Ecuador.

En un tiempo record, Brasil logro separarlos (teniendo que llamar una ambulancia para Martín, que en pocos momentos quedo en estado de coma).

Si seguían así, no habría ninguna fiesta, sino un funeral, pensó Daniel viendo a sus hermanos

…

Luego de semanas de dolor, sangre, lágrimas, idas al hospital y demás, llego el 5 de julio. La casa de Daniel ese día estaba esplendida, con luces de neón en la entrada, música, una alfombra roja (¿?)…

Daniel jamás había visto su casa tan llena: ¡Por el amor a Dios, TODA -la jodida- Europa, parte de Asia, África, Oceanía y América estaba allí!

—Oye México— lo saludo Perú, apareciéndose a un lado suyo — ¿Ya tienen un plan para que Helena y Alfred no hagan de la fiesta una guerra? —

El mexicano asintió, sonriendo

En otra parte, Bolivia y otra chica guiaban a Venezuela (que estaba elegantemente vestida) que tenia los ojos tapados. El objetivo era llevarla al Vestíbulo donde también estaría Estados Unidos

—¿Ya puedo ver, Puerto Rico? — dijo la morena a la muchacha

—No—

—Anda no seas mala—

—Que te dije que no— Mateo, por una vez en su vida, quería golpearse la cabeza contra un muro de concreto _sólido_

La situación no era distinta con Alfred, quien era llevado por Belice y Colombia

—¡Dejen que the hero vea! Esto es injusto—

—Cállate Alfred, en unos momentos te dejaremos ver ¿Right? — le reclamo exasperada Belice, que estaba a punto de llorar.

El peor momento ocurrió cuando, estando en el vestíbulo, les quitaron las vendas de los ojos y ambos se vieron

—Tú, miserable cucaracha infernal, ¿me puedes explicar que haces aquí? — siseo Helena, con un aura oscura envolviéndola.

Y México quería desaparecer, para no morir por culpa de esos dos

…

Nota

Daniel es el nombre humano de México. Patricia es el nombre humano de Uruguay. Tal vez haga una lista con los nombres humanos de todos ¿Qué les parece?

Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap y hasta la próxima!


	3. La fiesta Parte II

Cumpleaños Feliz

Cuando los países latinos planean celebrar el cumpleaños de E.E.U.U y Venezuela el mismo día, en una fiesta donde todo el mundo va a ir. ¿Lograran hacer que la fiesta no se convierta en la 3era Guerra Mundial? ¿Y salir enteros?

Hetalia y Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen

…

Inglaterra estaba oculto detrás de una maceta, vigilando que nadie lo estuviera viendo.

Luego de mirar a los lados como un conejo asustado (o como alguien que va cruzar una autopista a pie (¿?)), salió: llevaba un short (MUY corto) un delantal y el mandil. Pero estaba sin camisa

Avanzo sigilosamente, esperando que nadie lo viera pero evidentemente no paso desapercibido para cierta persona

—Ohohoho, mon ami Arthur, ¡Nunca espere verte tan sensual! —se giró, pidiendo a toda deidad que apareciera un fanático y lo secuestrara/matara/hiriera, porque detrás suyo estaba Francia con su famosa sonrisa pervertida.

Hizo lo que era más lógico

—¡AH! Quítenme a este pervertido de encima— Grito aterrorizado, corriendo con el otro país pisándole los talones.

Los hermanos de Inglaterra (Gales, Escocia, y los gemelos Irlanda) que estaban allí cerca escucharon todo.

—¡¿Qué Francis va a hacerle que a mi hermano?! —Exclamo Escocia sacando una metralleta — ¡Tranquilo Arthur ya voy a matar a Francis! — y sin más, los cuatro comenzaron a correr detrás del otro par (armados hasta los dientes, vale destacar).

…

Helena ya estaba intentando borrar a Alfred de la faz de la tierra, pese a haber hecho una tregua, Brasil leía una revista, Uruguay comía entretenida una caja de palomitas de maíz, mirando la escena; y los demás trataban de calmar a México, quien había entrado en un ataque de histeria .

Todo era normal, bueno...no tan normal.

…

Noruega e Islandia le gritaban a Dinamarca que se había subido a la lámpara de cristal de la sala de música, encima de las cabezas de todos.

—¡Baja de ahí, imbécil! —Le reclamo Noruega

—¡SOY EL REY DEL NORTE, Puedo hacer lo que quiera! —

Islandia escucho todo, y rodó los ojos pensando: "Si fuera más idiota...moriremos todos"

…

Romano y España estaban juntos, uno al lado del otro. El primero ignoraba al segundo quien trataba por todos los medios posibles, hacerle sonreír, besarlo…todo con tal de llamar su atención.

En eso una música comenzó a sonar

"…Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena ¡HEEEE Macarena!..."

Eso le dio una idea a España

—¡Ven Lovi…Bailemos! — el italiano lo miro como si estuviera loco

— Yo bailo contigo cuando quede embarazado— afirmo en respuesta, haciendo que Antonio sonriera acercándose a su oído.

— Eso seria muy interesante ¿Quieres intentarlo? — le dijo seductoramente, abrazando a su amante.

— ¡CHIGI! — La propuesta de Antonio fue recibida con un cabezazo en el estomago. Por mucho que Lovino quisiera que la idea del español se pusiera en práctica, ese no era el momento para hacer una escena categoría 18+.

El amor duele, ¿No es así?

…

Nota:

Por fin pude actualizar!, ya que hoy empiezan mis amadas, añoradas, dulces, y preciosas (¿?) vacaciones.

Gracias a todos lo que han comentado y tienen la historia en favoritos/alertas (no se si esa es la traducción correcta…)

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo (y disculpen lo corto que quedo).

Samira Gry


	4. La fiesta parte III

Cumpleaños Feliz

Cuando los países latinos planean celebrar el cumpleaños de E.E.U.U y Venezuela el mismo día, en una fiesta donde todo el mundo va a ir. ¿Lograran hacer que la fiesta no se convierta en la 3era Guerra Mundial? ¿Y salir enteros?

Hetalia y Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen

…

Un estruendo resonó por la casa de México, para alarma de este.

¿Terroristas?

¿Una bomba?

¿La CIA?

¿Interpol?

Eran muchas las teorías del castaño, que corría como un loco hasta una de las habitaciones, de donde se oía el alboroto.

Abrió la puerta de la forma más dramática que pudo. Deseo no haberlo hecho.

Venezuela lanzaba cosas a Estados Unidos, mientras el rubio salvaba su vida.

—Hijo e' tu madre, ¡Te voy a matar! — El "hermoso" vocabulario de Helena –heredado de Romano, vale destacar- resonaba en las paredes.

—Helen, please… ¡Forgive me! — esa suplica solo aumento la ira de Helena, quien siguió lanzando cosas a una velocidad mayor

—¡Mi nombre es Helena, pedazo de $·%$·5, de %R%$%&%&! ¿Cuándo lo vas a comprender? —

Daniel solo sabía una cosa: iba a morir.

…

La confusión comenzó cuando las luces se apagaron, dejando el lugar a oscuras. Romano no podía saber dónde estaba el estúpido de Antonio

Una música familiar empezó a sonar en la sala de baile y la sala se volvió a iluminar; unas personas enmascaradas se acercaron a una persona en específico. Romano percibió que alguien lo abrazo por la espalda y le susurro en el oído.

—¿Me buscabas Roma? —Era Antonio, que lo giro para que quedaran de frente. Lucia una camisa blanca, desabotonada en los dos primeros botones, un pantalón negro –ajustado-, botas del mismo color; y para completar una máscara al estilo del Fantasma de la Ópera.

Sus ropas eran distintas, pero definitivamente era España.

People everywhere  
A sense of expectation hanging in the air  
Giving out a spark

España sonrió a Romano, quien lo vio como si hubiese enloquecido. Romano parecía recordar el ritmo, pero no sabía que canción era. Su amante coloco una mano en su cintura, mirándolo a los ojos.

El italiano asintió, comenzando a bailar a un ritmo rápido e insinuante aumentando la velocidad en cada estrofa.

Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark  
And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end  
Masters of the scene  
We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
You know what I mean

Francia e Inglaterra bailaban juntos –uno a regañadientes y el otro gustoso-; reconocían la canción ya que solían escucharla con frecuencia. El francés tocaba las piernas desnudas del inglés, para vergüenza de él.

—Deja de tocarme pervertido— murmuro tratando de quitarse de encima a Francis, quien lo beso descaramente.

Realmente, nadie entendía que pasaba

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now is all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
AinAin't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous

Voulez-vous...

Luces fosforescentes destellaban por doquier, animando la alzó a Austria, llevandolo a la pista de baile pese a los gritos de protesta del castaño

I know what you think  
The girl means business so I'll offer her a drink  
Feeling mighty proud  
I see you leave your table, pushing through the crowd  
I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game  
Master of the scene  
We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
You know what I mean

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now is all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous

And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end  
Masters of the scene  
We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
You know what I mean

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now is all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous  
Voulez-vous...

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now is all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
I can still say voulez-vous

Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)

Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now is all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
I can still say voulez-vous

¡BUM!

Todos gritaron aturdidos, mientras Belice entraba en la sala, muy despeinada

—¡Alguien que llame a una puta ambulancia en este momento! —

…

Nota:

El gran final se acerca, y quisiera darles las gracias a todos que han comentado, seguido o tienen en favoritos esta historia.

La canción es Voulez vous- de ABBA. Hay un cover de esta canción en la película Mamma mia! (que de hecho no me pertenece ni la película ni la canción).

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	5. El final

Cumpleaños Feliz

Cuando los países latinos planean celebrar el cumpleaños de E.E.U.U y Venezuela el mismo día, en una fiesta donde todo el mundo va a ir. ¿Lograran hacer que la fiesta no se convierta en la 3era Guerra Mundial? ¿Y salir enteros?

Hetalia y Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen

…

El final.

Horas más tarde, España, Romano, e Inglaterra estaban en la sala de espera. La ansiedad era palpable, por lo que ninguno de los tres hizo algún comentario.

Un medico de mediana edad se acerco a ellos, por lo que España se levantó rápidamente. Romano y Inglaterra lo siguieron pero más despacio.

—¿Ustedes son los familiares de Alfred Jones, Helena Rodríguez, y Daniel Loyola? — Les pregunto, y ellos asintieron.

"Que se dé prisa" pensó Romano viendo al doctor "Si va a dar un diagnostico dramático, mejor que terminemos con esto de una buena vez"

—…Lamentó decirles que los tres tendrán que quedarse aquí varias semanas: el Señor Loyola tiene una fractura leve en el cráneo –provocada por vidrio o cerámica-, el Señor Jones tiene fracturadas las dos piernas, y la Señorita Rodríguez tiene varias cortadas profundas en brazos y piernas junto con una torcedura en el tobillo izquierdo… — a medida que iba hablando, las naciones hacían muecas de dolor, con un mismo pensamiento:

"He criado a un monstruo"

…

El mismo medico les dio el número de la habitación donde estaban los americanos, para que pudieran verlos.

Se detuvieron delante de la puerta de madera, que contenía una pequeña placa con el número que buscaban: 112.

Inglaterra abrió la puerta, siendo recibidos por un resplandor de luz cegador.

—¡Bastardos de mierda! ¡Mis ojos! —

La habitación era de un blanco enfermizo, desde la pared hasta las sabanas, no había casi nada que no fuera de color blanco. Pero lo único que distinguieron fue la cabellera negra, castaña y rubia de las jóvenes naciones. En eso, México comenzó a despertar

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Abuelito…eres tú? — Antonio se acerco a su hijo, con expresión de preocupación. Se sentó en una de las orillas de la cama

—Daniel, soy yo, España— El muchacho pareció reconocer al español.

—¿Papá…? ¿Qué-?—

Daniel no termino de formular la pregunta cuando una enfermera entró en la habitación.

—Disculpen señores, pero han venido más visitas para el Señor Loyola — Anunció la mujer en tono neutral, añadiendo de manera curiosa— Si me permiten preguntar…¿Cómo paso esto? — El mexicano empalideció.

—Créame Srta., no querría saberlo— La aludida se encogió de hombros y salió, dando paso a unas preocupadas Colombia y Belice y a un divertido Brasil

— ¡Pensábamos que habían muerto—

— ¿¡Han perdido la cabeza!? —

Esas eran parte de las reprimendas que les daban a México, que no hacía nada más que removerse incómodos.

Alfred y Helena escogieron ese momento para despertar.

—Oh my head, ¿Qué paso?... —

—Gringo malnacido, me las vas a pagar— Todos excepto Venezuela, rodaron los ojos. Podían apostar a que si ambos llegaban a morir, la latina seguiría insultando al rubio.

En conclusión, se detestarían por toda la eternidad y no se podía hacer nada al respecto.

La sala cayó en un silencio incomodo, que fue roto por Colombia.

—Muy bien, vamos al grano— dijo— venimos aquí a terminar la fiesta de cumpleaños— sacó una torta de chocolate enorme con una velita azul y otra rosada

El grupo estaba asombrado, sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Belice, obstinada por las caras de impresión de los mayores, decidió intervenir

— ¿Van a picar la torta o tenemos que reanimarlos con electrochoque? —

Mientras cantaban el "cumpleaños feliz", Venezuela se dio cuenta de algo:

Estaban vendados, probablemente quedaran paralíticos, los gastos de la reparación serian multimillonarios, pero…

Por lo menos pudieron terminar vivos.

Nota

El final me lo imaginaba épico pero quedo bien (o al menos, eso es lo que pienso)

Gracias por todo!...

Y no olviden comentar!


End file.
